Turn back the memories of time
by Stu Braxton
Summary: This fanfiction takes place several months after the movie. The main character is Jack, and this is what happens when you get a second chance. Rated T.


**Hello everyone its Stu here. As you see I now get some time to type in my classes to do my stories so I figured I should start with a new story for passing the time, but don't worry I will be updating my stories Blood + the After Story and A New Life. Anyway this my fanfiction on Rise of the Guardians and it is rated: T. Love you all.**

**Turn Back the Memories of Time**

Two months after the nightmares were stopped summer was in full swing. Only one of the guardians were resting while Tooth, and Sandy were as busy as ever bring hope and excitement to the lives of children, and Mr. Claus ramping up production for his approaching holiday. Meanwhile a familiar chapter tossed and turned in his icy home.

**Jack's POV**

**I **appear in on a frozen lake with thick misty with fog surrounding me. "Jack" a voice calls for me. I turn around in every which way trying to find the source. "Jack…" The voice grew louder.

"Is that my sister?"

"Jack, why did you leave me?" She said while sobbing.

"I didn't leave you!" I ran towards any noise stopping after a short while my eyes racing everywhere. I then saw a shadowy figure in the distance. I again ran but this time with a destination. I run and run, but I got no closer.

"Jaaaaack" The voice faded away, and the figure disappeared.

"Ah," I awoke sat up and put my hands over my eyes. "Another dream about her." I sighed deeply as I looked into my ice mirror and saw a gold man on the other side of my bed. "Ah!" I jumped. "Dam it Sandy." He smiled and waves his hand in a friendly gesture.

I've been noticing your dreams lately He spelled in his sand above his head.

"Well it is your job, isn't it?" I sat up still slightly drowsy.

No, I only insure dreams in the minds of all.

"Ok Sandy thanks anyway for checking on me." The small plumb man smiled then hugs me. "I only wish I could have been able to live a life with my real family before I became one of ice and cold.

Well I don't know if it will help, but maybe you should go see him.

"Who is 'him?'"

No one knows his name, but that only he is one of the first guardians.

"Well where do I need to go?"

South way south to the most Sothern point on Earth

"The south pole?"

No one knows exactly where he is but it's in the most Sothern point.

"Thanks Sandy." He waves me a farewell then turns into his micro form and vanishes from my home. I got off of my icy bed and began my journey south. By nightfall I was able to make it from my home in the Swiss Alphas to Antarctica, landing on a decently sized iceberg. "Ok I will make the rest of my journey tomorrow morning. I used my cane and with a flurry of snowflakes made myself a small hut amongst the penguins.

I then noticed a very discolored chick so I walked over to the fumbling creature in curiosity and kneeled down in front of it. It was all black and not gray like the others around here. "Well aren't you special little one." The dark chick hobbled next to me. "You are always going to be special.

"As everyone and everything is Jack." A female voice spoke. I looked behind me and saw a beautiful median dressed in long neon green and black flow dress.

"Hello?" Do I know you?

"Yes and no. I am Erthe, but many call me mother Earth. Guardian of space."

"It a real pleasure to meet you," I smiled.

Jack you have done the chosen one proud. So I wish to help you."

"Help me with what?" She smiles and raises her hand towards a hill of colorless snow and it seemed to recede reveling a small cave.

"In there you will find what you seek." Her voice faded. I turn to see just the black coats of the penguins. The little one I took interest in had fumbled himself back to his family.

"Thank you Erthe." I began to walk at a steady pace reaching the entrance. The cave was dark, darker than a moonless night. I keep walking using my cane to feel ahead of me, and my right hand against the rough rock cave wall. After what seemed like forever I started to see a faint light. "Hello!" I keep walking toward the illumination. I can now see a small flame. "Hello is someone there?"

"Depends was here, is here or will be here?" An older male voice spoke.

"Is here."

"Well then yes I am here." A man steps into to the light created by the festering flame. Je is an elderly man a long white fuzzy beard, and large hour glass necklace, and a large sliver scythe.

"My name is Chronos, but most call me father time."

"I'm."

"Jack Frost is your name, and I know why you are here. You seek my help with your dreams."

"Yes can you help me?" I step closer to the light revealing myself.

"I see no reason not to. You were chosen by man and moon, you saved the children, and have Erthe's blessing just to see me. "He steps around the flame. "You have done your job well. So I will send you back to live a life you have lost, with being Jack Frost, but know this if you parish by anyone or anything besides your own hand or water the future as you know it will not exists.

"I… I don't know." I lowered my head then raised it again.

"Think about it Jack you won't get a second chance to do so."

"Is there anything I need to know?"

"You will have your memories of this time, but you cannot tell anyone of us Jack."

"I.. I accept." I lower my tone.

"Ok Jack just remembers what I told you about dying."

"I understand."

"OK good, very good. Let us now turn back the hands of time back and bring its memories forward." He chants as different bright color of dust start to envelop me. I spin tiring to see what is happening to me. "So long Jack It's time to go." ** (A/n Pun intended.) **

"Wha…"

Poof, everything went dark as night.

"Jack!" The voice from my dreams returned only much closer and clearer. "Jack wake up!" I felt a small tugging on the helm of my shirt. I slowly open my eyes to see the crying face of young black haired girl. "Hey," her eyes widen then she hugs me. "I'm so happy you're ok! I was so worried. She began sobbing out of joy.

"I am sorry but who are you?"

"You sniff, sniff… You don't know me?"

"I'm sorry I don't." I suddenly felt a cold rush down my back, and noticed my clothing is not was not what I put on today. "What's going on?

"You really don't remember do you? She just looks into my eyes still in tears. "Just stay here I'm going to get ma and pa."

**I figured using some old English names would be fun and new. Everyone enjoy this first chapter. Let me know what you like and dislike. I am also planning on getting a new computer to update more freely. Please review and share.**

**I love you all**

**Till next time: Stu Braxton. **


End file.
